Paradise
by LuanRina
Summary: AU. Omegaverse. They found each other too late, but they could still make it right. Consequences be damned. Kaname/Zero


**Paradise **

A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **Vampire Knight and its characters are, unfortunately, not mine *sighs sadly* I'm merely playing around with them in order to make our BL dreams come true.

**Pairings: **Kaname/Zero, as always ;D

**Warnings: **AU, Omegaverse,OOC-ness, crappy plot — if you can call it that — and mediocre writing, author's lame attempts at being creative and making the story at least remotely interesting to read, drama and angst and some dub-con, I guess. Oh, and I do believe that Ichiru deserves his own warning here. And there is some Ichiru/Zero too, just so you know.

_**A/N: **__Hello, dearests *waves* As you can see, I'm back with another oneshot. I've wanted to try my hand at writing a story with some Omega Verse elements in it for a while, and this is the result of my first attempt. Don't expect too much though, it's hardly anything special or exciting -_-; Even so, it took me a lot of time and effort to finish this story, so I truly hope you'll be able to somewhat enjoy it. _

_English is not my first language, so there are definitely mistakes like bad grammar and typos. All those mistakes are mine, and I apologize for them in advance *bows*_

_Would be extremely happy to hear your thoughts at the end of this. _

_Hope you will enjoy reading! :D_

**-o-**

_It was hot. Everything was burning — around and within him alike. _

_All of a sudden, he found himself on the hard floor, its heavenly coolness pressing against his cheek, and then an even more heavenly cool hand gripped his nape, holding him down, its touch almost painful yet pleasant at the same time._

_Something was pushing heavily against him from behind. It was crushing him. _

_Cool fingers left his nape, and his wrists got pressed to the floor, the grip on them painfully tight. The hands holding him down felt frighteningly strong. _

_There was pain. Sharp and burning. A lot of it. _

_He cried as a foreign hardness was pushed into his body. It stayed there a moment, then withdrew, then pushed back in again, then out. In. Out. In. Out. Over and over. _

_It hurt. The place where he was being repeatedly penetrated hurt. His insides hurt._

_The pain didn't last long though. It was quickly replaced. By pleasure. One he had never known before. _

_His mind was too hazy to realize what exactly was being done to him right away. But soon enough it hit him. His eyes widening in shocked horror, he started to struggle. _

_He was sure he had screamed — was still screaming — something too. He didn't exactly remember what, but it didn't matter. It didn't help anyway. Neither did his struggles. His opponent was too strong. _

_The hips slapping against his own from behind sped up, their movements acquired strength and became more persistent. And his body liked it. It actually liked it. It dared to enjoy the treatment. _

_The pleasure intensified. _

_Hot breath brushed against his ear as his assailant bent over him, his hips picking up pace. _

_"Nii-san," came a familiar voice of his brother — his younger _twin _brother. _

_His eyes widened, his body ceased all struggle, going completely limp._

_"Nii-san," it repeated._

_"Nii-san..." it kept calling, over and over, impossibly close, yet it couldn't seem farther away as he lay there, steadily growing numb to everything around and within him._

_He didn't know how long he had been staring at the same spot that kept moving up and down, up and down, up and down, following the forced rocking of his own body. _

_After some time, his brother started slowing down, and for a moment, he let himself think it was finally over. _

_He was wrong. The pain that came next made it perfectly clear. _

_His lips parted in a strangled scream, his eyes rounded anew, shocked terror filling them as he felt teeth sink into the back of his neck, deeper and deeper. _

_"You're mine now," reached his ears next, right before his brother picked up his pace again. _

**-o- **

"A greetings exchange?" Zero asked, turning his attention from the view outside the window to his twin, a small frown slowly forming on his delicate features.

"Exactly," Ichiru nodded without looking up from the documents he was reading, "as per tradition."

"When?"

"Two weeks from now."

"Where?"

"Neutral grounds," Ichiru paused, then decided to specify, "the Cross city."

"Do I have to go too?"

Ichiru nodded. "Of course."

A long silence followed. Then Zero voiced his next question, the one he wanted answered the most, even though he was pretty sure he already knew what his brother's response would be.

"Can I not?"

Ichiru turned to Zero, two pairs of identical lavender eyes locked.

"…You can't," Ichiru replied after another while of silence.

Zero's lips pressed together at the expected answer.

Ichiru's gaze returned to his documents as he continued calmly, "Both the clan leader _and _their consort are expected to attend. Therefore I cannot go without my _queen_."

A slight scowl darkened Zero's face. "Don't call me that," he muttered sourly, turning back to the window.

Ichiru snorted, his lips curled into a small smirk.

**-o- **

_"Oh, how wonderful!" _

_Zero looked up at his mother, blinking dazedly at her delighted expression._

_"How truly, truly wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, all but blinding Zero with her bright smile. _

_Zero blinked again, frowning. He couldn't get why she was so happy, what exactly she found so 'wonderful'. He looked down at himself. His state hadn't changed one bit, and he was sure it was obvious what had happened. _

_"You two can be wed and keep the bloodline pure! My darling boys are just perfect!" _

_Zero's frown deepened, as did his confusion. _''Wed'? 'Keep pure'? 'Perfect'?'

_"I cannot wait to tell your father, he will be so happy!"_

''_Happy_'…? About…'_ Zero gave himself another once-over, _'_this_…?'

_"Oh, we should hold a celebration!" _

_Zero didn't bother looking up, unable to bear his mother's bright-eyed look of genuine delight and pure pride. _

_"The clan must hear the good news as well! What do you say, my darlings?" _

_"You are right, mother." _

_Zero couldn't help tensing at the sound of Ichiru's voice. He took a discreet sideways glance at his twin. His eyes widened at the sight._

_Ichiru was smiling. _

_"Let us celebrate." _

_He turned to Zero, his smile grew wider. "Right, nii-san?"_

**-o- **

"A trip? To the Cross city?" Kaname turned to his father and the acting leader of their vampire clan, Haruka. "Why all of a sudden?"

"To greet the new rulers of the hunters' main clan."

"What happened to the old ones?" Kaname's younger sister, Yuuki, joined the conversation.

"They were laid to rest."

Kaname frowned. "I don't recall hearing such news."

"It hasn't been officially announced yet. Not to the outsiders, at least."

"How long have they ruled?" Yuuki asked.

"A little over four centuries."

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise. "_That_ long?"

Haruka gave a small chuckle, a fond smile on his face. "They lived even longer."

"Is it normal for hunters?"

"It is for pure ones," Haruka replied with a small nod.

"Are the new ones like that too?"

"We will see when we meet them in a week."

"So soon!?" Yuuki jumped up, her brown eyes wide with panic. "I need to start choosing my attire right away then! Okaa-sama!" She hurried out of the room. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" was the last think she said — whined, really — before disappearing from view altogether.

Haruka chuckled while shaking his head at his daughter's antics.

Kaname turned to his father. "Do I have to attend?"

Haruka blinked at the question. "Do you not want to?"

"I don't see the point."

"Aren't you curious?"

Kaname gave an elegant shrug. "Not particularly."

"Well, I can't exactly force you, but…" he trailed off, pausing to think for a moment. "You saw how excited Yuuki got. Your mother and I would worry less if you were there, Kaname."

Kaname stayed quiet for some time as he considered his father's words. Then, with a small sigh of resignation, he nodded. "Alright."

**-o- **

"Zero-sama, your outfit is ready."

Zero turned to look over his shoulder at one of the servants preparing his clothes for the evening. He looked the said clothes over, a slight frown of disapproval crossed his features.

"Isn't it a bit too much?"

The servant girl gave a start, her eyes widening. "Um, w-well…" She looked down, biting her lip nervously. "Ichiru-sama chose it, and…and I'm sure it will look wonderful on you!" She looked up with a weak smile, looking apologetic, as though she believed it was her fault Zero had qualms about the outfit offered to him. Zero knew that was most likely exactly what she thought, and he immediately felt bad about it.

A quiet sigh left him. "It's okay. Leave it there, I will call you when it's time," he instructed, picking up a cloak and shrugging into it as he made his way across the room to the door.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Zero nodded.

"What should I tell Ichiru-sama?"

He halted briefly, his hand on the doorknob. "That I will return soon." Then he pulled the door open and left.

**-o- **

_"Ah, how wonderful, how wonderful," his mother said as she brushed his hair with a positively dreamy smile on her beautiful, deceivingly youthful face. She had been saying that phrase a lot ever since _that day_. "See, my dear? I told you there was nothing to worry about. Everyone was thrilled to hear about your omega status."_

_Zero wouldn't exactly say that, as he had seen mixed reactions. But his mother could have it whatever way she wanted. _

_"Our bloodline's future is secure now," she said with a dreamy sigh, putting down the brush and leaning over him to hug him gently, her cheek resting against Zero's. "Your father and I couldn't be happier."_

_Zero watched his mother in the mirror numbly. She did look happy. More than ever. And…completely at peace._

_He didn't have the heart to say anything that could possibly change that. So he stayed quiet._

_"You two will make great rulers, my dear," his mother said, tightening her embrace. "The greatest of our clan, I'm sure."_

_Zero felt his throat constrict. His hands balled into fists in his lap as he fought the protest that threatened to escape him. _

_"I cannot wait for your coming of age."_

_Zero's fingers curled further at the dreaded thought. Still, he remained silent._

_Unfortunately, his mother didn't. "The ceremony will be absolutely marvelous. I will make sure of it."_

_Zero prayed that day would never come. _

**-o- **

"Kaname, are you sure we will make it?"

Kaname nodded without looking at his blond companion and best friend, walking on without breaking his confident stride.

There was a sigh. "I hope you're right."

Kaname looked sideways at the other, his dark eyebrows rose inquiringly. "Why so anxious, Takuma? It's not that great an event."

Takuma's nervous frown dissipated, his emerald eyes widened and brightened with excitement as he locked gazes with Kaname. "But it's the hunter _royalty_!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "I've always been curious about them."

"Why?"

"Because I've never seen them?"

"They aren't that different from us."

That piqued Takuma's curiosity. "Have you met them?"

"On a few occasions. And only their previous leader."

"What was he like?"

Kaname shrugged. "Just your usual clan leader."

"That's not very informative, you know?" Takuma complained, pouting.

Kaname gave a small sigh, taking a few moments to think before elaborating, "He wasn't that different from my father, I guess."

"I see…"

A soft snort escaped Kaname. "What _did _you expect him to be like?" he asked, amused by his friend's apparent disappointment.

"Uh, well…_different_?"

"In what way?"

"In every way?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Kaname chuckled, shaking his head. "You've read too many of those books of yours."

Takuma's pout returned. "Hey, they're really interesting, you know?" he defended his beloved collection. "You should give it a try sometime, they'll brighten your monotonous life too."

"I did. You made me, remember?" Kaname reminded with an amused snort. "And they _didn't_."

"I meant a _real _try. You gave up in less than five minutes."

"You were watching that closely, huh?"

Takuma chose to ignore Kaname's comment and went on, "You didn't even get to the good parts!"

Kaname raised a skeptical eyebrow. "There _are _the good parts?"

"Of course!" Emerald eyes all but sparkled with excitement. Objectively valid or not, at least Takuma himself did genuinely believe in his words.

"Which are?"

Surprisingly, Takuma held back from describing each and every one of his favorite scenes in as much detail as he was dying to do. Barely.

"That would totally spoil the fun of it. You'll have to read to find out."

Kaname chuckled. "I will consider that option."

Takuma heaved a sigh, well aware that his friend was merely humoring him. "You're no fun at all."

"That is fine by me," Kaname replied with an elegant shrug and a small smile. "Our clan is already overflowing with the 'fun' ones as it is." Which was a mild way of saying that he was surrounded by a bunch of unreasonable eccentrics.

Takuma gave a small laugh. "True," he agreed, totally getting what Kaname meant. Then another thought struck him. "Speaking of the 'fun' ones…" he turned to his friend. "Why exactly are we here again?" he asked, stopping a few meters away from their destination, which happened to be an old three-story building.

"He got the book I've been searching for."

"Ah, the one about the first clans?"

Kaname nodded, already at the entrance to the store and about to push the door open. "And the time before them."

Takuma sighed, walking behind his friend. "You sure love your history books."

A jingling sound announced their arrival, momentarily distracting Takuma's attention to a small brass bell hanging above the wooden door.

"This one isn't just about that. It should contain the information on their early studies as well."

Takuma shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder how on earth you ended up with _me _as your best friend and not _Aidou_," he said with a small smile.

"My self-preservation instincts must have guided me toward the less stressful option," Kaname offered absently as he looked around the store, searching for its owner but finding no one. A short sigh left him, he was getting anxious in his impatience to finally get his desired item.

A while of silence followed as Takuma took in the sight before him as well, slowly proceeding deeper into the store. "Is it just me or this place got smaller?" he asked.

Kaname started wandering too. "It's not just you. The assortment got wider."

Takuma hummed in acknowledgement, turning the corner into another part of the maze that rows of shelves made the place out to be. He wandered aimlessly for some time, only half paying attention to his surroundings, when all of a sudden, he was startled into a complete stop by another — unknown — presence inside the store.

He could only see their profile, and only partially, from where he stood, but Takuma could tell it was a male, and his coloring was one he had never seen before; silver hair and pale skin, and—

_Takuma's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widened as the man turned his head to look at him, no doubt feeling his tactlessly intent stare._

—lilac eyes.

It wasn't just that which kept the blond frozen in place, however. There was something else; the air around the unknown man, the way he carried himself as he stood there regarding him calmly. He wasn't a vampire — Takuma could tell, even though the man's aura was completely concealed. But he wasn't a mere human either.

Emerald eyes widened further as a certain conjecture entered Takuma's mind and made his heart flutter with involuntary excitement.

_Could it be- _

"Takuma?"

Blinking out of his daze, Takuma automatically turned toward the sound of Kaname's voice.

"What is it?" Kaname asked as he approached the blond from the opposite end of the passageway they were in. He came to a stop at his friend's side, his gaze flickering past the other for a brief moment before returning to Takuma. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, n-no, it's just…" Takuma turned to look at the previous focus of his undivided attention, but found no one — not a trace, nothing, as though there had never been anyone to begin with. He frowned. Had he imagined it? No, it couldn't be the case. He was certain he had-

"Takuma?" Kaname called again, a frown of his own creasing his features as he watched his friend stride down the aisles. Curious, he followed.

They wandered like that for a while, but found nothing. Takuma was starting to think he really had imagined the silver-haired stranger, while Kaname was starting to get seriously concerned for his friend.

"Honestly, what is it with-"

_"Here, I found the one you wanted," _a familiar voice of the store owner — a man named Cross Kaien —sounded, interrupting Kaname.

Both vampires turned toward the sound, automatically following it.

_"The instruction is inside. Make sure to follow it properly."_

_"Okay," _another voice reached them, quieter, calmer. And unfamiliar.

Takuma quickened his stride. Kaname, on the other hand, went completely still.

_"Very few people experience side effects from it, but if you happen to be one of them, you should stop taking it right away," _Cross said, sounding uncharacteristically serious. _"Got it?"_

_"Mm," _was all that came after a brief while of silence.

It was followed by another one, then Cross's voice returned, _"Alright," _it said, _"I'll- Oh, Takuma-kun!"_

Snapping out of his daze, Kaname moved. Fast.

_"What brings you-" _Cross paused when he saw Kaname come out of the aisle maze. "Ah, Kaname-kun, I've been wondering when you would show up."

Kaname heard the words clearly. However, not a single one of them registered in his mind as his burgundy eyes locked with a pair of the most uniquely colored orbs he had ever seen.

For what felt like a terrifyingly long moment, he was left paralyzed. His every sense concentrated on the tall stranger in front of him, drinking in their — _his _— every feature; lavender eyes framed by light, silvery eyelashes, pale pink lips, unblemished ivory skin and smooth silver hair; breathing in his suppressed scent, _feeling _his concealed aura.

His body registered it all, and its instinctive response was immediate.

Kaname saw red.

He stiffened, his eyes burned a dangerous crimson, his fangs and nails lengthened, thirsty for pliant flesh, warm blood and intense violence. A low growl escaped him as he crouched slightly, slowly getting into an offensive stance.

His opponent immediately responded in kind, his movements smooth and quick as he pushed the front of his cloak out of the way and revealed one pale, bare leg to pull three short, thin silver daggers out of his thigh scabbard. His fighting stance had no openings, and his demeanor held neither fear nor hesitation. He was just as eager to tear his enemy apart.

The realization sent an exhilaratingly violent shiver through Kaname's form.

Before long, they both moved. Neither of the two knew who had taken the first step, but someone had, and now they were but a blur of movements in their graceful dance of violence.

"Kaname, don't!"

"Stop it, you two!"

Takuma and Cross shouted at the same time, but their words fell on deaf ears.

The dance continued, bringing more chaos with it, breaking the furniture and smashing the walls, shattering the windows and shaking the ground.

To the two bystanders, it seemed like the madness happening before their eyes would never stop on its own, and they already started getting ready to interfere, when all of a sudden, all movement stilled.

Kaname blinked away his crimson-colored daze, his eyes wide with confusion as they stared into the equally wide lavender ones right in front of them, mere inches away.

He involuntarily tensed up and held his breath. His opponent, whose name he didn't even know, did the same.

One long moment of absolute stillness passed.

Then Kaname suddenly found himself thrown back across the room with three daggers flying straight at him. Quickly recovering from his initial shock, he managed to dodge the attack. For the most part. One dagger did get him, but the result was only a scratch on his upper arm. It would heal soon enough.

Taking a calming breath, Kaname looked across the room, unwittingly seeking the form of his opponent anew, but found nothing. The silver-haired stranger was nowhere in sight.

Kaname's shoulders dropped, the tension seeped out of his body as his anxiety subsided.

A while of silence passed. Then, unexpectedly…

"Now _that _was more like it!"

Kaname gave a little start, blinking dazedly at the sudden exclamation. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion as he turned to the source of the noise.

He had completely forgotten there were other people in the vicinity.

"Takuma?"

The blond turned to him with a beaming smile and bright eyes filled with excitement. He was positively _glowing_. "_That_ was the kind of hunter I wanted to see."

Kaname could only blink stupidly at Takuma before looking away and shaking his head with a deep sigh.

**-o-**

Zero's heart was hammering against his rib cage in a punishingly suffocating manner when he returned to his temporary residence on the border of the neutral grounds and the hunter lands. It had started abusing the inside of his chest back at Cross's store since the moment Zero had found himself lost in deep burgundy upon recovering from his strange — albeit short-lived, thankfully — trance, and it had yet to stop for a single second.

He felt both weak and invigorated, disoriented yet completely lucid. His skin was suddenly so sensitized the very air around him made it tingle uncomfortably. He couldn't quite feel his limbs, yet he could still command them. It made him feel sick.

"Where have you been?"

Zero looked up toward the source of the familiar voice to find Ichiru sitting on his bed.

"Just taking a walk," he managed to reply as he stepped further into the room and shrugged out of his cloak, hanging it over the back of the nearest chair before walking up to the window to take in the sight of the approaching sunset, as was his habit.

Ichiru hummed, getting up, graceful as ever with his usual air of calm confidence about him, his expression its usual unreadable, slightly amused self and his movements smooth and relaxed.

"Found anything interesting?" he asked next, approaching Zero and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Not really."

"That's a shame. Shall we go look together later then?"

"I would rather we go back as soon as this whole thing is done and over with."

"Why are you so reluctant to go?"

Zero turned his head slightly to give Ichiru a sideways look. "Do I really need a reason?"

He had one, or more than one. And he was pretty sure his twin knew what those were. Ichiru always did. He knew _him_.

Ichiru chuckled. "No," he replied, shaking his head, "you don't."

Zero shifted his gaze outside anew. Ichiru rested his chin in the crook of his counterpart's neck.

"How do you like tonight's outfit?" Ichiru asked next after a short while of silence.

Zero heaved a sigh, which was enough of an answer.

Ichiru gave another chuckle. "You're so hard to please."

"Was that what you had in mind picking it?" Zero asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow as he looked at his twin.

Ichiru snorted. "No. I chose the one that would suit you best." He shifted to brush his lips over the back of Zero's neck. "And it will," he added, his hot breath tickling Zero's skin and sending a shiver down his spine.

Zero forced himself to stay still as more butterfly kisses came.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door, followed by the call of his name.

"Come in," Ichiru responded for him, still holding Zero close.

A pair of servant girls entered, their eyes widened at Ichiru's unexpected presence and their cheeks colored at the sight that greeted them. They lowered their gazes, apologizing profusely for the interruption.

"It's alright," Ichiru easily brushed it off, "I was about to leave anyway." So he said, but he had yet to move an inch away from his twin. And his lips were _still _lazily caressing Zero's nape even as he spoke.

"Ichiru," Zero called warningly, his expression tight.

Ichiru hummed his acknowledgement, but didn't stop.

Zero frowned, turning to look over his shoulder. "Ichiru, s-" His eyes widened, his hands gripped the window frame for support as he fell forward with a strangled cry.

Another hum came from Ichiru as he clamped his jaws down on Zero's pale flesh. Hard. Harder. And harder _still_, without a doubt drawing blood. Zero gritted his teeth against the searing pain, his eyes squeezed shut and his features twisted in concentration as he waited.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long.

"There," Ichiru said when he was done, "now you can start getting ready." He gave the place he had bitten a kiss, then withdrew and finally let Zero out of his hold.

Zero exhaled a shaky breath, taking a moment to compose himself before straightening. He didn't look at his brother as the other headed for the door to leave.

"I will be waiting in the main room," Ichiru informed Zero, then turned to the servant girls, "You have three hours."

"Yes, Ichiru-sama," the pair said in unison, bowing respectfully before closing the door after their master.

Zero felt their expectant gazes on him, but he refused to face them.

"Zero-sama?" one of them called hesitantly, stepping further into the room. "Shall we treat your wound first?"

Zero pressed his lips together, then gave his consent with a nod, still refusing to look at the two girls.

**-o- **

_There was one time when Zero actually did it; he voiced his mind and tried to protest._

_"I don't want to get married," he told his overjoyed mother, hoping she would listen, praying the actual words would convey what his silence hadn't been able to. _

_"Eh?" His mother turned to him, blinking. "What are you saying, my dear?" Her previously ecstatic expression morphed into concern. She walked up to him, taking gentle hold of his arms. "What is it? Are you anxious before the ceremony?" _

_Zero shook his head. "No, it's not-"_

_"Oh, trust me, it's completely normal," his mother interrupted him before he could finish. "I was scared too, but I promise it will be okay."_

_"Mother-"_

_"You have nothing to be afraid of, my sweet boy," she went on, her smile back on her face, as dreamy as it tended to be lately. Her hands rose to Zero's face, cupping it gently. "This ceremony is merely a formality.__You will be fine, both of you, after all…" That same smile widened, slowly crushing Zero's heart and smothering every last bit of his hope. "You two are already mated."_

_There was disheartening finality in the silence that followed the statement._

_Zero didn't try to say another word. Somehow he found himself unable to make the effort. _

_All he could do was nod weakly and numbly go through the motions that he was supposed to perform. _

**-o-**

All the countless eyes on him were scorching. Staring. Staring. And _staring _more.

He hated it. And a small part of him hated Ichiru for putting him through it and taking pleasure in his suffering.

"That looks remarkably fresh," reached Zero's ears, along with barely audible steps drawing closer from behind. "Does it still hurt?"

Zero turned his gaze sideways to regard the newcomer. "The pain is not the worst of it." The attention it was unfailingly drawing, however, was.

"That's the point, isn't it?" Zero's long-time friend, Kaito, said. "Honestly," he snorted, the corner of his mouth lifted in a mirthless, lopsided little smile, "that little shit and his twisted little ways never change."

Zero gave a snort of his own. "You trying to pick a fight with him again? _Here_?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "He _isn't_ here now, so no harm done. Unless…" he paused to give Zero a sidelong glance, his smile widening, "_you _decide to rat me out."

A silver eyebrow rose. "If I had such tendencies, you would have long been put in chains to spend the rest of your life as Ichiru's personal slave."

Kaito gave a haughty snort of disdain, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight from one leg to the other. "As if I would have let him."

"As if you could have stopped him."

"You wouldn't know unless you try."

"You did. It didn't end well for you."

Kaito scowled at the distant memory. "I almost had him."

Zero snorted. "No, you didn't. He was toying with you."

"The hell would you know?"

"I'm his brother."

"And his mate."

Zero heaved a deep sigh. They lapsed into silence. It lasted for a while, until Kaito broke it.

"Looks like it's time," he said as he watched Ichiru approach them.

Zero's only response was a nod.

**-o- **

Kaname breathed a long-suffering sigh of exasperation. "Takuma, calm down."

"I can't help it!" Takuma replied in a loud whisper. "The wait is driving me crazy!"

"And _you _are driving _me_ crazy. Settle down. It should start soon."

Takuma pouted. "Not soon enough."

"You have already seen one of them. Isn't that enough for one day?"

"Not nearly! I didn't even get a good look!"

Kaname raised an elegant brow at his friend. "What exactly _did _you want to get a 'good look' at?"

Takuma blinked. "That hunter, of course," he replied, looking at Kaname as though he was an idiot for even asking. Then his countenance brightened as he asked, "Do you think he is here somewhere?"

"There are dozens of hunters here tonight."

"But I want that one."

Kaname frowned, suddenly feeling uncomfortable hearing the words. "What for?"

"To get acquainted?"

"For what purpose?"

Takuma shrugged. "Just because."

Kaname sighed, shaking his head.

The two fell into silence.

"It still hasn't healed?" Takuma spoke again after a while, attracting Kaname's attention anew.

Kaname blinked inquiringly at his friend. Takuma gave him a meaningful look that led to Kaname's arm — or rather, his hand there.

_'Oh.' _

Kaname let go of his upper arm where he had been nicked by the hunter dagger. "It has." Though it had taken more time to heal than Kaname had expected. "A while back."

Takuma hummed thoughtfully as he regarded Kaname's arm for a long moment before looking up at his friend anew.

"Kaname, back there at-"

"Kaname-onii-sama!" Yuuki ran up to the two males, unwittingly interrupting Takuma mid-sentence. "Otou-sama is calling for you. It's starting!"

"Really?" Takuma asked, his excitement back full force. Clearly, he had already forgotten all about whatever he had wanted to say.

Yuuki nodded.

Kaname had no doubt that Takuma inwardly squealed at the response in pretty much the same manner as Yuuki did whenever she was thrilled about something.

Suppressing another sigh, Kaname obediently followed the two to join his parents who were waiting for them at the entrance to a grand ballroom where the ceremony was supposed to take place. Together, they proceeded toward its center among hushed whispers of reverence from all sides.

Kaname took a discreet look around, searching, but quickly stopped himself, mentally shaking his head in self-reproach. It was all Takuma's fault.

Making a mental note to punish his friend later for being such a bad influence on him, Kaname forced himself to focus on the present and looked up and ahead.

…Only to meet the same face he had been secretly searching for seconds prior.

Kaname's burgundy eyes widened, and he suddenly found himself unable to move. Luckily, his parents chose that exact moment to halt their advance, so his body's selfish little stunt of disobedience was left unnoticed.

He watched in awe, frowning briefly in confusion as the silver-haired man greeted his parents and introduced himself as Kiryuu Ichiru of the main hunter clan. It was the same face Kaname had seen only a few hours prior, but there seemed to be something undeniably different about the man. The expression on his face, the look in his eyes, the way he held himself, the very air around him — none of that matched the individual Kaname had met previously.

"And here..." Ichiru half-turned to look back, his hand extended to someone and his little smile that hadn't left his lips once widened as he called softly, _"Nii-san." _

Kaname drew a sharp breath, his eyes widened anew upon landing on another silver-haired man wearing the very same face as the first one.

_Twins, _he suddenly realized, and so did the other vampire guests.

Kaname knew now why he had thought there had been something off about Ichiru. It hadn't been him back at Cross's store. It had been...

"…Is my bonded mate."

The other twin bowed his head. "Kiryuu Zero."

_'Zero,' _resounded in Kaname's head.

Their gazes locked when Zero looked up, and Kaname didn't miss recognition that crossed the other's features briefly. There was no doubt left now — it _had _been Zero.

Kaname's parents greeted the two younger leaders warmly — his father, Haruka, with required restraint and his mother, Juri, with eager excitement that was hardly appropriate for such an event at such a place.

Before Kaname knew it, it was his turn to introduce himself. He did. He managed to do it, although he neither knew nor remembered how exactly he had accomplished it. Then came Yuuki's turn. Kaname heard her say something, but couldn't quite make it out.

Unbidden, his attention returned to Zero.

Coincidentally, Zero's lavender gaze shifted to him only a few moments later.

Kaname found himself completely mesmerized, both unable and unwilling to look away.

**-o- **

_"'Fated mates'?" Kaname read out loud, frowning. Looking up at his father, he asked with a raised eyebrow, "_Is _there such a thing?"_

_Haruka smiled at his young heir's apparent incredulity. His reaction had been the same when he had first learned of the concept._

_"There is," Haruka replied with a nod. "Although it's fairly uncommon."_

_"It's irrational," Kaname stated his opinion. "You can't be serious."_

_Haruka chuckled. "But I am. And irrational as it might seem, it is real."_

_"How do you know?"_

_Haruka's lips curled into a sly smile. "How do you think?"_

_There was a long moment of silence before it dawned on Kaname. His burgundy eyes widened. "You and mother?"_

_Haruka's smile widened._

_"You never told us."_

_"You never asked."_

_Kaname regarded his father for a long moment before looking down at the thick book in his lap, his brows knitting into another frown. _

_"Is it really like this?" he asked after a while._

_Haruka rubbed his chin absently with a thoughtful hum. "That book describes its idealized version, but the general idea is fairly accurate. For humans, that is."_

_Kaname looked up. "What about our race?"_

_"It's different for us. Our instincts are different, and they make us act accordingly."_

_Kaname frowned. "Meaning?" he couldn't help prompting his father. _

_"We attack our 'fated mate' the moment our instincts recognize them as such." _

_Kaname blinked, his eyes wide with confusion. _

_Haruka explained, "We establish first contact by fighting for dominance."_

_Kaname frowned. "Why?" _

_"Because we need to make sure that our 'fated one' is fit to be our true and only mate."_

_"How can an omega withstand against an alpha?"_

_Haruka smiled knowingly. "Not all omegas are like the ones you have encountered so far."_

_Kaname doubted that. Strongly, he did. He believed his mother was the only exception; strong, beautiful, capable and fierce in battle, but still kind and just — a true equal to his father, an embodiment of what a true mate of a great ruler should be. She was everything a mere omega couldn't be. _

_He chose to keep those thoughts to himself though, and asked instead, "And if they aren't fit?"_

_The answer was simple. "They die."_

**-o-**

"You are an omega."

Zero blinked, turning to look over his shoulder at the newcomer who had interrupted his moments of peace. He regarded the dark-haired pureblood vampire quietly for a while, taking in his familiar features carefully, before averting his gaze anew.

"I am."

Kaname's eyes narrowed upon landing on a disturbingly fresh bite mark on the bare nape of Zero's long neck. It stood out on the pale skin so much it was impossible to miss.

For some reason, Kaname felt his blood boil at the sight.

He came closer. Zero remained where he was, his back facing Kaname. They were on the balcony now, away from the crowd.

Kaname's hand rose of its own accord, his fingers brushed the damaged skin of Zero's nape. It was a cruel injury meant to hurt and show possession. A degrading mark that didn't belong on such a being.

Zero stiffened at the light touch, gasping, an involuntary shiver ran through him. He turned around to face Kaname anew, a conflicted expression on his face. He made no move to draw away, however, neither did he evade Kaname's hand as it slowly — carefully, hesitantly, _reverently _almost — moved to his neck, shoulder, down the length of his arm, pausing at his hand to take gentle hold of it.

They stayed that way for a while of complete stillness, their gazes locked unwaveringly the entire time.

Suddenly, Kaname's hand tightened on Zero's, his eyes flashed red.

Zero didn't try to withdraw, but he didn't stay passive either, reaching behind him with his free hand to draw a dagger concealed within the obi of his kimono. He pressed it against Kaname's throat the very same second the pureblood's unoccupied hand seized his neck in an unrelenting hold.

Another while of breathless stillness passed. Kaname's hand shifted to the back of Zero's neck to pull the hunter closer. Zero's hand slid down, the dagger in it coming to point at Kaname's chest.

"Can you do it?" Kaname whispered.

"Try me," Zero whispered back.

The promise behind the answer made Kaname shiver with anticipation.

"I will snap your neck before you manage to make a single move."

Zero snorted, one side of his mouth lifting briefly into a small smirk. "Can _you _do it?" he challenged.

Kaname's fingers on Zero's neck tightened. It was meant to warn the hunter to stop and back off, but it didn't. On the contrary, it only prompted him to goad the other more.

Leaning closer, Zero pressed his weapon further into Kaname's chest. With their noses almost touching, Kaname could feel Zero's next words on his lips as the hunter whispered, "I will end you first, _alpha_."

Kaname inhaled sharply as another shiver assaulted his form.

For a tense moment, everything seemed to freeze.

Then, before either of the two knew it, their lips were pressed together, locked firmly in a rough, scorching fight for dominance of a kiss.

**-o- **

_Zero's first kiss happened not long after his first 'mating' experienced. Both with Ichiru. Both against his will — or, well, without really asking for his consent, if that made any difference. _

_It felt weird. And wrong. And almost physically suffocating. _

_The second one was the same, so were the third, fourth and all the rest of them. He got used to the act and the sensation it brought with time, he learned to accept it, but that still didn't make it feel any less weird and wrong to him. _

_"You're so stubborn," Ichiru said as he pulled away, his usual unreadable little smile in place. Zero lifted his eyes to meet his twin's gaze, predictably discovering nothing but mirth there. Ichiru had always found his discomfort amusing._

_Ichiru's hands slid up Zero's neck to rest against his cheeks, his thumbs shifted, stroking the smooth skin. "And so unnecessarily restrained by some stupid human principles that don't even apply to _us_."_

_Zero frowned. "We _are_ humans," he argued, but his words fell on deaf ears, like always. Such conversations never had the desired effect on his brother. Or his parents, for that matter. _

_"We aren't," came Ichiru's unwavering reply. Zero never stopped wondering where such conviction came from. "We are better, superior to them in every way."_

_Zero pressed his lips together to hold back useless protests. They would only prolong the meaningless conversation. _

_Ichiru still saw his dissent though. _

_Snorting, he shortened the distance between them anew — just to make his point and cause Zero more discomfort in the process._

_Zero pressed his back further against the wall behind him, his hand pushing against Ichiru's chest to stop him while there was still some space left for him to breathe. "We're done here. Right?"_

_Ichiru's ever-present smile widened slowly. "Not quite yet." _

_Zero stiffened, suffocating all over again as Ichiru's lips covered his anew. _

**-o- **

Kissing Kaname was different. Zero wanted it — more than that, surprisingly, he found himself _craving _it. Even more surprisingly, he felt himself _enjoying _it — probably for the very first time in his life.

It was invigorating. It was mind-blowing. It was aggressive and beautiful and welcome, and it felt right. For once, something in his life felt _right_.

And he wanted _more_.

Zero's hand still held the dagger as it slid to Kaname's back to pull the pureblood closer. Their lips fought harder, greedy and desperate to devour. Their bodies flush against each other, Kaname tightened his hold on Zero and turned them around before pushing forward and pressing Zero up against the nearest wall.

They parted, gasping for air and staring into each other's equally dazed eyes with matching conflicted frowns.

Then they covered the scarce distance between them anew and resumed their passionate battle.

**-o- **

_Kaname's first kiss was given to his betrothed; his beloved sister Yuuki. It was a sweet and innocent one — just a peck on the lips, befitting their tender ages. _

_It didn't feel like anything special, being merely an extended expression of family affection. Yuuki wanted to be like their parents; it was like a game to her, and Kaname didn't mind going along with it. He wanted to make his dear sister happy, after all. _

_Eventually such kisses turned into a common occurrence — a greeting, a habit of sorts. It made Yuuki happy. It brought their parents joy. As for Kaname…_

_He didn't really think much of it. It was okay. He didn't mind in the slightest._

_Then there came a time when Yuuki got curious and asked him to try something new. Again, he saw no harm in going along with it. He had no reason to refuse either. _

_They shared a real kiss, an adult one, for the first time — or tried to, at the very least. It was much different from the ones they had exchanged before, but not in the sense Kaname supposed it should be. _

_It felt…weird. Unnatural. _

_Wrong._

_Kaname brushed it off though, thinking it was normal for the first time. Thus he didn't object when his sister offered to try again. _

_The second time wasn't any better. If anything, it couldn't feel more wrong. _

_Thankfully, it seemed like Kaname wasn't the only one thinking that, because Yuuki stopped suggesting doing it or anything of the sort after that. _

_Kaname thought it was for the better. He assumed he wasn't ready — _they _weren't ready for that kind of closeness. But it was okay. It would change with time, it would feel right one day. _

_So Kaname told himself. _

_But that wishful thinking never came true._

**-o- **

The kiss he shared with Zero was more — so much more — than just that. It was real. It was incredible and soul-shattering in the most beautiful, delicious of ways.

Kaname had never experienced anything like it; never even knew such sensations existed.

It was an inferno, scorching and all-consuming, and it devoured his very being from the inside out and left nothing behind in its relentlessness. Kaname gladly welcomed it. He gave himself up and mindlessly enjoyed every second of their shared madness.

Hungry for more, Kaname pressed further into Zero. His hands acquired a mind of their own as they traveled down the hunter's back, stopping at the hips and shamelessly groping them, bringing their lower bodies even closer.

Muffled groans sounded, sending delicious shivers through both Kaname and Zero. Their hips got bolder in their lewd movements as the two continued rubbing against each other.

Soon they were forced to part for air, but even then they couldn't keep their lips off each other.

Kaname nuzzled his face into the crook of Zero's neck, inhaling the hunter's scent deeply. It got stronger, headier. It was intoxicating in a way no omega's scent had ever seemed to Kaname before.

He took another deep breath of it, groaning softly, his tongue darted out to finally taste the pale skin for real.

Zero gasped breathlessly, burying his fingers in the thick locks of Kaname's dark hair in silent encouragement.

Another pleased groan escaped Kaname at the taste — divine and even more mouthwatering than the scent. His tongue ached for more, and so did his thirsty, lengthened in arousal fangs. He couldn't help scraping them against the moistened skin.

Zero inhaled sharply. Even in his barely lucid state, he reacted fast.

Kaname stilled as he felt the sharpness of the dagger anew, against his back this time, right over his rapidly beating heart.

They stayed there catching their breath for a while, still pressed tightly against each other and making no attempt to part.

Kaname was the first to move. Drawing a shuddering breath, he risked giving the side of Zero's neck another drag of his tongue, long and leisurely, from the base all the way to the jaw. The action made Zero shudder deliciously, and Kaname relished every second of that reaction.

Kaname rolled his hips slowly, and Zero didn't hesitate to respond in kind, both gasping in pleasure at the friction.

"You better do it the next time we meet," Kaname whispered in Zero's ear. "Or I _will _have your blood." He planted one last kiss on Zero's cheek, then slowly withdrew. Their gazes locked, halting Kaname's retreat. He lingered for a few more moments, then disappeared from sight altogether.

**-o- **

Zero had taken his time — _a lot _of time — to collect himself before returning to the ballroom, making sure to fix his positively disheveled by then appearance and get rid of Kaname's scent on him.

No one seemed to have noticed anything. No one but Ichiru, as it turned out.

"I can _still _smell that alpha on your skin," Ichiru hissed as he pushed Zero into the mattress while yanking the layers of his clothes off him, his movements sharp and angry, albeit in an almost perfectly controlled way. "Who was it, nii-san?" he growled, stopping long enough to plant his hands on either side of his unresponsive twin. "Which one of those vampires _dared _put their filthy hands on _my _omega?" Ichiru knew it couldn't have been anyone of their race. No hunter would dare cross him — definitely not like that. They knew better. Oh, they _did_. Each and every one of them; it was forever ingrained in their subservient little minds. Vampires, on the other hand...

A scowl of distaste twisted Ichiru's features. "Which one of them did _you _dare _let _touch you?" he demanded accusingly.

Zero didn't respond, neither did he make an attempt to resist — or even move, for that matter. He simply regarded his counterpart steadily, having long learned to detach himself from reality whenever _this _happened. It made it easier; bearable.

Ichiru slid his hand over Zero's bare shoulder, down his chest, abdomen, slowly proceeding lower.

Zero breathed in sharply, tensing up. He forced himself to relax almost immediately though, breathing out slowly and trying not to let anything show on his face.

Ichiru snorted. Regaining control clearly helped him get back to his normal self. His hand continued its ministrations, and Zero continued fighting the inevitable effect they had on his body — the body that was attuned to _the alpha_ touching it, to the alpha that _owned _it.

"You didn't let him get _here_ at least," Ichiru observed, his lips curving into his usual little smirk. "Maybe you haven't turned into a complete slut, after all…"

Zero's lips pressed together to prevent protests from escaping.

Ichiru's smirk widened.

Zero found himself flipped over onto his stomach with Ichiru on top of him. He drew a sharp breath, his fingers curled, gripping the sheets tightly. He forced himself to remain still as he felt his twin's body against him.

Ichiru's mouth descended on the mark he had left on the back of Zero's neck, kissing it lightly before biting down. Hard. Then he thrust himself forward.

A muffled groan escaped Zero. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his fists on the sheets, trying to concentrate on the pain rather than other sensations the experience brought.

"I hope you didn't forget to take that medicine of yours, nii-san," Ichiru whispered breathily in Zero's ear. "I would hate for you to have to kill another poor offspring of ours."

**-o- **

_A pained groan escaped Zero as he curled into himself, his arms hugging his middle tight. _

_A sigh sounded from behind him, attracting his attention. _

_"What a foolish thing to do, nii-san," Ichiru said, shaking his head as he approached the bed Zero was on with an unhurried stride. Zero watched him for a few seconds, then turned away and curled into himself more. He felt the mattress dip a little as his twin lowered himself onto it._

_A while of silence passed. _

_Ichiru gave another sigh. _

_Zero heard his twin move and felt the mattress dip further. Ichiru's body pressed against his back, his arms wrapped around him. _

_"I hate seeing you in pain like this," Ichiru whispered into the back of Zero's neck. "Suffering in vain for something that would never happen…" _

_Zero exhaled a shuddering breath before looking over his shoulder. _

_Their gazes locked. _

_"…It doesn't matter to me how many of them you get rid of, nii-san," Ichiru spoke after a while. "You can kill them all for all I care. It won't change anything, and it won't make me let go." _

_Zero kept his eyes on Ichiru for another moment before turning away. A shaky sigh escaped him when Ichiru's arms tightened around him. _

_"It's not heirs that I want from you. You should know that by now."_

_Zero did, even if he didn't want to. _

**-o- **

"Ah, they were just lovely," Juri gushed excitedly. "Such a beautiful couple, so perfect together…"

Kaname sighed, barely containing the exasperation he felt at his mother's words. He couldn't believe she was _still _going on about it. It had been weeks since the ceremony.

Haruka chuckled. Unlike his son, he was amused by his wife's unfaltering excitement. "That they were," he agreed with a small nod of his head.

Kaname stifled another sigh that threatened to escape. Their conversation was frustrating to listen to, and he really wished his parents would just drop it and move on to another topic.

Yet they did't. Or rather, Juri didn't. Apparently, meeting the Kiryuus had had too great an impact on her to simply leave the two alone. So she continued to express her adoration, and her husband continued to listen. Meanwhile Kaname tuned out them both in favor of concentrating on his book — something he hadn't been able to do for some time thanks to a certain _bonded _silver-haired omega that his mind kept straying to every now and again ever since their last heated encounter.

It had been…_intense_…to say the least. And it had definitely been a first for Kaname.

He had never done anything like that — he had never _behaved _like that, never felt _things _like that.

He hadn't been himself. He had _lost _himself. And he had enjoyed every moment of it. _And _if given the opportunity…he knew he would do it again. Gladly. Eagerly. And he would definitely make good on his promise to Zero.

The thought made Kaname's lips curl into a secret smile. His little daydream was cut short, however, when his father's voice reached his ears.

Kaname blinked, coming out of his daze. He turned his gaze to Haruka, finding both his parents looking at him expectantly. The sight made his brows knit briefly.

"What do you think, Kaname?"

"About-"

"But of course he agrees!" Juri cut in without waiting for Kaname's reply. "Don't you, my dear?" she asked as she turned her attention from her husband to her son, her smile even wider than it had been a few minutes ago, her face even brighter with excitement. For some reason, it made Kaname feel uneasy.

"…About _what _exactly?"

"About the wedding, of course!"

A frown creased Kaname's forehead. "Whose wedding?"

Juri giggled before giving another delighted reply, "Yours and Yuuki's, silly!"

Kaname blinked. And blinked. And he blinked again simply because his body seemed to have lost the ability to provide any other kind of response.

It looked like he got his wish, but it wasn't exactly 'another topic' he had meant.

_How on earth did _that _even come up?_

Another blink. Then Kaname finally managed to find his voice. "I beg your pardon?"

"We have postponed it long enough, don't you think?"

Actually, he didn't.

"Both of you have long come of age, and you have been engaged for _decades _now. It's time to take the next step," Juri explained with unchangingly wide smile on her face. "Wouldn't you agree, dear?"

No, he _wouldn't_.

Yet no words would leave Kaname as he sat there staring at his parents, speechless.

Unfortunately, his mother took his astonished silence the wrong way.

"Splendid!" she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and clapping her hands together. "I will start planning the ceremony right away then!" She hurried toward the door. Kaname's lips parted to voice his protests as he watched her go, but again, no sound left him. "Oh, it will be the most beautiful wedding ever!" And just like that, she was gone.

Kaname mentally cursed his supposedly brilliant brain for short-circuiting on him when he needed its resourcefulness the most.

**-o- **

_"What do you say, my dears?" Juri asked softly as she gracefully lowered herself to her children's eye level. Her hands went to both their heads, stroking their hair gently before sliding lower to rest on their chubby cheeks. "Would you like that?"_

_"To get married?" Yuuki asked, her big brown eyes wide with wonder._

_Juri nodded. "Yes."_

_"And be like okaa-sama and otou-sama?"_

_Another nod. "Yes."_

_Yuuki blinked a few times. There was a pause, then her face split into a huge smile. "Really?!" _

_Haruka and Juri chuckled. "Yes," Juri confirmed once more with another nod of her head, "really." She knew she already had the answer, but she asked again anyway, "Would you like that?"_

_"Yes!" Yuuki exclaimed without hesitation before jumping into Juri's arms and hugging her tightly in their shared joy. _

_Kaname couldn't help chuckling as he watched the two quietly, amused by their antics. _

_"Kaname," sounded Haruka's voice, prompting Kaname to turn to his father who was now standing beside him, looking down at him with a small smile. "Is it okay with you?"_

_Kaname blinked up at his father. He thought about his parents' proposal and considered the idea. Then he looked at his mother and sister anew, warmed by the sight of them so happy and excited. A smile of his own tugged at his lips._

_He nodded. "Of course."_

**-o- **

It wasn't. Not anymore.

**-o-**

"A _wedding_ ceremony?" Kaito asked, frowning and halting mid-motion, involuntarily switching from offense to defense when Zero used his momentary distraction to throw a kick at him. He warded off the attack, regained his balance and jumped right back into their sparring session. "Of those bloodsuckers' brats?"

"That's right."

Kaito wrinkled his nose. "Gross."

A frown crossed Zero's features briefly as he blocked Kaito's right hook with his left forearm. "Which part of it is?"

Kaito swung his left arm then, but Zero was quick to block that attack as well. "They're brother and sister."

"And?" Zero threw another kick, but Kaito managed to avoid it as he leaped backwards. Zero followed, forcing Kaito into defense anew.

"I can't imagine fucking my own sister," Kaito replied with a grimace while repelling Zero's swift attacks. "Or even kissing her, for that matter."

Zero snorted. "Good thing you don't have one then."

Kaito snorted back. "Hell yeah."

"Or an omega brother."

Kaito blinked, slightly taken aback. Zero saw the brief opening and used it again, vanishing from Kaito's sight and attacking from behind. Kaito managed to block the attack for the most part, but it still sent him a few meters away from his assailant. As usual, Zero's kick was a bitch. In more ways than one — his aching arm attested to that.

Quickly recovering, Kaito charged at Zero.

Zero did the same, and they clashed in another exchange of blows before locking in a short standstill. Frowning, Kaito picked up the conversation where they had left off, "Your case is different." Though he couldn't deny he was glad he had neither a sister nor an omega brother.

One silver eyebrow rose skeptically. "How so?"

"You had no choice."

One corner of Zero's mouth upturned briefly into a lopsided, sardonic little smile. "Wouldn't you like to believe that."

"I do, actually. I've been with you every step of the way, remember?"

They separated, taking more swings at each other before jumping back a couple of paces.

"They aren't that different," Zero reminded Kaito. "It's tradition." He moved forth again, attacking.

Kaito blocked the blows before responding with a few of his own. "Tradition can go fuck itself for all I care."

Zero let out a short bitter laugh. "I wish our parents had thought the same."

Kaito snorted. "Ichiru would still be a sick fuck though."

Zero blinked, his brows rising. He wasn't sure whether he should be rightfully — and appropriately — offended or reluctantly amused.

His momentary loss of concentration cost him; Kaito took another swing, and though Zero managed to react in time to partly block it, he wasn't fast enough to be able to resist its force. A pained groan escaped him as he hit the nearest wall, half-slumping against it before straightening to dodge and then counter Kaito's next attack.

"Still not gonna rat me out to him?" Kaito asked after putting some distance between them, a smug smirk stretching his lips.

"I still need a sparring partner."

"There are plenty other options around."

"You're the only one who wouldn't hold back against me."

Kaito snorted, his smirk widening. "Like I'd miss a chance to kick your scrawny ass."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Has that ever happened?"

Kaito looked incredulous. "The hell? Of course it-"

"_Other_ than the time when we were kids."

That shut Kaito up. He cursed under his breath, secretly nursing his bruised alpha ego. Zero smirked.

They adjusted their stances, then charged at each other anew. _Attack, dodge and counter. Repeat._

"So, are you gonna go?" Kaito asked after a while.

"We were invited."

Kaito snorted. "Tough luck."

Zero smirked. "Right back at you."

"Huh?"

"You're coming with us."

Kaito frowned. "Says who?"

"Says me."

"The fuck?" Kaito gave a harder kick, only to be blocked again. "Like hell I am."

"Of course you are," Zero countered. "It's your duty."

A string of curses left Kaito. He pressed harder with his attacks, but none of his blows landed on his target. Which was Zero's annoyingly smug face.

They kept at it for a while before deciding to call it a night.

Kaito leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh. Spotting a bottle of water from the corner of his eye, he automatically reached for it and unscrewed its cap while watching Zero as he prepared to leave.

"Well, that looks as painful as fuck as ever," he commented offhandedly before taking a swig from his bottle.

Zero blinked at him over his shoulder. It took him a moment to realize what Kaito meant. His eyes widening briefly, he turned away, his hand reaching up to brush over the back of his neck. He didn't answer, only dropped his hand and silently made his way out of the room.

**-o- **

It was Zero's first time in the vampire lands. The same applied to Ichiru, Kaito and the rest of the hunters accompanying them to the event.

Such was the agreement between the vampires and the hunters; they weren't to breach each other's territories — unless invited. Which, for obvious reasons, was unheard of, so the vampire clan's lands had been hunter-free for quite some time.

Until now.

"It looks...normal?" Kaito said, his features sporting an amusingly conflicted frown that Zero couldn't help chuckling at. Though he had to admit he could somewhat understand his friend's bewilderment. The vampire capital wasn't what either of them had imagined it to be like, and neither was their clan leaders' residence.

"What _were _you expecting to see?" he asked amusedly. "Human slaves and coffins everywhere?"

Kaito nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

Zero would be lying if he said the same idea hadn't crossed his mind.

"Could they have just hidden it?" Kaito suggested.

A silver eyebrow rose. "Whatever for?"

"So that we wouldn't find out?"

"Wouldn't it have been easier not to invite us at all?"

Kaito shrugged. "Who knows what the hell they're thinking."

"You really don't want to give up that idea, do you?"

"Hell no."

Zero shook his head with another chuckle.

The group continued making its way through the Kuran manor in silence, soon reaching their destination; the ballroom. As expected, it was vast and beautiful and lavishly decorated, as befitted the event.

And it was full of vampires. Whose eyes immediately turned to the newly arrived group of hunters. Most filled with confused wonder, some with wariness, a few with curiosity. Among the latter, Zero thought he had caught a pair of strangely familiar emerald ones, but he wasn't sure, and before he could confirm, he got distracted by a peculiar sight that, for a moment, made him think he was hallucinating.

There was a wolf. A beautiful black wolf sitting in the shadows on the balcony. And Zero could swear it was watching him from behind double glass doors.

Of its own accord, Zero's body headed in the direction of the object of his attention. He vaguely registered Kaito's question of where he was going, and automatically replied something along the lines of going out for some fresh air. Kaito didn't argue, nor did he follow him.

Before Zero knew it, he was standing in front of the same wolf on the same dark balcony.

They stared at each other for a while. Then the wolf got up and moved forward, slow and graceful and strangely mesmerizing. Zero watched the beautiful canine approach. He made no move to retreat, calm despite being in the presence of a dangerous predator.

The wolf rubbed against Zero's kimono-covered legs as it circled him slowly, nuzzling its wet nose into his hand before proceeding toward the edge of the balcony and jumping onto a wide marble balustrade. It stood there for a long moment, its attentive gaze still locked on Zero, then it jumped down.

Gasping quietly in involuntarily alarm, Zero rushed to the balustrade, leaning over it a little to see the ground one story below. His eyes widened upon catching the sight of the wolf there, safe and sound, now looking up at him with what Zero perceived as an expectant look on its face. Zero blinked down at the peculiar animal, slightly bewildered yet helplessly intrigued.

The wolf turned around and slowly strode away into the forest surrounding the Kuran manor, halting briefly every now and again to look at Zero over its shoulder. Zero watched it go, feeling both strangely compelled yet hesitant to follow. When the wolf was about to leave his sight, however, his body decided for him, jumping over the balustrade after casting one last glance at the ballroom behind the glass doors.

They walked for a while, and even though the canine knew Zero was there, it — _he_, it was a boy, as Zero had unwittingly discovered at some point — still looked back every now and again, as though to make sure Zero wouldn't change his mind.

Eventually the scenery changed, the forest gave way to what Zero belatedly realized was some sort of a hedge maze. He halted, turning to look behind him as he absently wondered whether he would be able to actually find his way back on his own. He doubted that, but somehow it didn't seem so important at the moment.

Turning around, Zero found the wolf standing a few paces away staring at him, _waiting_. He couldn't help smiling at the sight. Dismissing his doubts, he proceeded forward. The wolf stayed in place, waiting still. Zero's smile widened, his hand petted the animal's furry head as he approached him. The wolf leaned into the touch, enjoying it for a few moments before turning around and trotting deeper into the maze. Chuckling, Zero followed, further getting himself lost with each and every one of the numerous turns that he took.

It was only upon reaching the end of the maze that he stopped, as the beautiful sight that greeted him temporarily stole his ability to move.

Lavender eyes widened with awe, drinking in the view of a beautiful garden of roses; hundreds of them, perfectly shaped and differently colored. And in the center of that exquisite beauty, standing in a victorian style gazebo was the one person Zero had been secretly yearning to see the most for a very, very long time — ever since their last encounter months ago.

_Kaname. _

The wolf circled Zero once more, rubbing against him and pushing his head into his hand much like he had done before on the balcony. Then he headed toward Kaname, and Zero watched, astonished, as his form suddenly turned to thick black smoke that surrounded the pureblood before disappearing altogether, seemingly becoming one with the latter.

"A friend of yours?" Zero asked as he approached Kaname.

"A familiar of mine," Kaname replied, absently taking Zero's hand in his as the hunter joined him inside the gazebo. Zero let him, making no attempt to pull away even when Kaname lifted his captured hand to his lips — something Zero normally hated.

"You didn't have to make him leave. I liked him."

"You have me." Kaname's brows drew together in a small frown. "Am I not good enough?"

Zero chuckled, his hand slipped out of Kaname's hold and went up to his cheek. Kaname leaned into the touch, much like his familiar had done. Zero couldn't help giving another chuckle at that.

"You definitely aren't as furry," he stated the obvious, a playful little smile stretching his lips. His other hand rose to stroke Kaname's dark locks as he observed the beautiful face before him. "But you're cute too."

Kaname's frown deepened, getting suspiciously close to what Zero could see as nothing other than a pout.

Zero's smile widened. "Jealous?"

One perfect dark eyebrow rose. "It's _my_ familiar."

"So?"

"So you better behave if you want to see it again."

"'It' is a 'he'," Zero corrected. His smile got more prominent, turning sardonically amused. "And are you actually _blackmailing_ me?"

"Is it working?"

Zero snorted. "I don't have to 'behave' to get him out of you. There are other ways."

"Like?"

Zero's smile turned into a smirk, one that sent an involuntary shiver of excitement down Kaname's spine. "Persuading you. _Nicely_."

Dark eyelashes fluttered, burgundy eyes clouded with arousal. "I'd like to see you try."

Zero leaned closer. "Wouldn't you?" he whispered, his breath tickling Kaname's skin, their noses almost touching.

Kaname growled, grabbing Zero around the waist and yanking him close, pressing their bodies together.

They stayed still for one long, breathless moment.

"Not going to run?" Kaname whispered.

"I don't know where to go," Zero replied just as quietly. "You took away my cute little guide."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I never said that."

Another short while of silence followed. Zero's hands slid to Kaname's neck while Kaname's arms tightened around him. Their lips brushed. Then again. And again. They withdrew slightly, gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, before connecting their lips anew in a longer, deeper kiss.

"Do you remember my promise?" Kaname asked when they parted. They both were breathless and having a hard time keeping their lips off each other. Granted, their wandering hands could make up for it.

Zero gave a small nod.

"You can't blame me then," Kaname warned.

"For what?"

"For keeping it."

**-o- **

"Where is nii-san?" Ichiru asked, looking around the vast ballroom filled with hundreds of guests that, to him, were nothing but a bunch of nuisances. And obstacles. Literal ones.

Kaito took a look around as well, shrugging at the end. "Beats me."

Ichiru's face darkened with a scowl as he turned to the other. "I _told _you to keep an eye on him."

Kaito scowled back. "You _didn't_ tell me to put a leash on him. Which, just so you know, I wouldn't have done anyway."

"You don't get it," Ichiru growled, searching for his twin's form in the room anew.

"I get that you're being a control freak with a brother complex." Kaito snorted. "Like always."

Ichiru pinned Kaito with a glare. "Watch it, Kaito," he hissed. "I'm not in the mood for your attitude."

Kaito rolled his eyes. "He went out for freaking air. What's the big deal?"

"Just find him," Ichiru hissed out the order, his scowl darkening further. "And bring him to me." He turned around and headed into the crowd to begin his own search without waiting for Kaito's answer.

**-o- **

"You're trembling…" Kaname whispered as he brushed his cheek against Zero's. "Are you afraid?"

"I might be," Zero admitted. His arms tightened around Kaname's neck. "A little."

"Do you want this?"

"Yes."

This wasn't Zero's intention. He meant to tell Kaname they should stop, because what they were doing — what they _had _done the previous time they had met too — was madness, and what they were _about_ to do might very well cause war.

But he couldn't. And if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't want to either.

"You ready?" Kaname whispered in Zero's ear, his embrace tightening slightly, carefully, as his hand slid up along Zero's spine.

Shivering at the hot breath on his skin, Zero gripped Kaname's shoulders tighter. He waited a moment, then exhaled a shuddering breath and gave a slow nod of his head.

"Yes."

**-o- **

The vampires were the first to sense it. But of course, they were naturally attuned to it the most.

_Blood. _

The faintest whiff of its scent was enough to cause an immediate reaction; their eyes turned red, their bodies stiffened. The ones with less control over themselves had their fangs lengthening, too.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was affecting them that way.

The first to move were the Kurans. Ichiru was right behind them. So was Kaito, so were the other hunters that had come with them. So was a particular group of noble vampires led by Takuma.

The scent took them outside, through the forest, the hedge maze and into the rose garden, all the way to its source. The sight of that source, however, made them all stop dead in their tracks.

Several gasps filled the air, shattering the silent spell cast over the secluded area.

Kaname opened his eyes, their usual burgundy completely gone, drowned out by blazing red, and regarded the group of newcomers. He took a moment before lifting his head and removing his elongated fangs from the pale neck he had been feasting on. His tongue running over his upper teeth, he straightened and tightened his arms around Zero's now weakened form.

"Kaname," Haruka recovered from his initial shock first, "what is the meaning-"

"You _bastard_," Ichiru growled, stepping forward and drawing his katana out of its sheath. "I'll fucking _kill _you."

Easily following their leader's example, the rest of the hunters drew and raised their weapons as well.

The vampires' response was immediate; they jumped right in front of the hunters, placing themselves between them and Kaname.

Ichiru's face twisted into a dark scowl. "Get out of my way," he growled.

"Please lower your weapons," Haruka tried to pacify the enraged hunters. "There is no need to resort to-"

"Father…Mother…" Kaname called, drawing everyone's attention to himself once more. He gave his parents a small smile and a softly spoken _'I'm sorry'_, and then he and Zero dissolved into a thick mass of black bats and fled the area before anyone could make a single move to stop them.

**-o- **

_"What if they found each other too late?"_

_Haruka blinked at his son as he turned to him, taken aback by the sudden question. He refrained from asking for an explanation though. For now._

_"Define 'too late'."_

_"One is already bonded."_

_Haruka took a moment to think. "Some say it can be mended," he replied, "but no one knows for sure."_

_"Mended how?"_

_"The alpha's bite can reverse the already formed bond."_

_Kaname frowned. "Is something like that possible?"_

_"I wouldn't know," Haruka admitted with a light shrug of his shoulders. "But some believe it is. _If _the ones in question really are what they believe they are."_

_Kaname mulled over the information. "Has it ever happened?"_

_"Shouldn't it have? All rumors have their basis."_

_The answer was followed by a while of silence as Kaname took everything in._

_"Why the sudden interest?" Haruka decided it was time to ask the question that had been on his mind since the beginning of their conversation. "You never thought much of the concept."_

_"I might now."_

_"Oh?" The next question his father wanted to ask wasn't voiced, but Kaname heard it. He considered leaving it unanswered, but in the end…_

_"…Because I found mine." _

**-o-**

"How are you feeling?" Kaname asked, running his hand over the side of Zero's face, up and down, slow and gentle.

Zero blinked drowsily, his eyes shifted to look at Kaname. A long moment of stillness passed as their gazes locked. Zero leaned into Kaname's touch, a soft sigh of content escaping him.

"Weird," he replied honestly, elaborating when he saw Kaname's brows knit with what he perceived as concern, "Good weird."

"Is there such a thing?"

"Apparently. Haven't you ever experienced it?"

Kaname thought about it for a moment. "I might have," he admitted as he lowered himself to lie beside Zero on the bed. Zero's eyes followed him, his head turning sideways. "With you."

Zero gave a small snort. "How did you like it?"

"I didn't. It was…" Kaname pressed his lips together, his eyes lowering briefly in thought. "Disconcerting."

Zero chuckled. He turned to lie on his side to fully face Kaname, shifting closer to him. "Does it still feel that way?"

Kaname shifted closer as well. Their hands naturally found each other, fingers touching lightly, intertwining, caressing.

"In part," Kaname replied quietly, watching their hands before returning his attention to Zero's face. He found lavender eyes locked on him, and felt a shiver of excitement run through him at the intensity in them.

"Must be quite a nuisance," Zero whispered after a while of breathless silence, leaning closer to Kaname.

"It is."

"I almost feel bad for you."

"You shouldn't." Kaname allowed himself to be pushed onto his back, watching Zero get on top of him and straddle his thighs. "I find myself rather liking it."

A soft snort escaped Zero, his lips curled slightly into a small smirk. "Do you now?" His hands went to Kaname's chest, sliding up slowly before stopping at the collar of the alpha's shirt. His fingers flicked the first button free, pausing briefly before moving onto the second one. Then the third, eventually getting to the very last one before pushing the shirt open.

Kaname shivered; whether the cause was cold air or Zero's intense gaze raking his exposed skin he didn't know, but he strongly suspected it was the latter. He exhaled shakily.

"I do."

His hands found Zero's kimono-clad legs, resting there for a few moments before gingerly sneaking their way underneath numerous layers of silk fabric. Zero made no move to stop him. Until Kaname's fingers touched the skin of his thighs and started making their way upward.

Kaname inhaled sharply, panicking for one excruciatingly disheartening moment when Zero stopped his hands and started lifting himself off him. His anxiety was soon chased away though, thankfully, as he watched the hunter bare one perfectly pale thigh with familiar-looking silver daggers nestled inside a no less familiar-looking leather scabbard fastened around it.

Kaname felt something in him stir at the sight. And he knew for sure that that 'something' wasn't fear.

Apparently, Zero didn't miss it too, if his smirk was anything to go by. He took his time unstrapping the scabbard and tossing it aside before lowering himself on top of the pureblood anew.

Unable to stay in place anymore, Kaname sat up and pulled Zero closer into a deep, passionate kiss.

Zero shook at the contact, invigorated and completely shattered by the experience that was made a hundred times more pleasurable by the increased sensitivity of every part of his being.

"Any more places I shouldn't carelessly touch?" Kaname asked breathily a short while after they had parted for much-needed air.

A soft chuckle escaped Zero, then came the actual response, "Not at the moment. But you might want to think twice before trying to sneak up on me in the future."

Kaname feigned innocence, but his little smirk betrayed him. "Never even crossed my mind."

"Liar."

They both chuckled before sharing another kiss. And another one. And a few more.

"Do you still feel him?" Kaname asked next, his hand sliding up along Zero's shoulder and to the back of his neck, touching the now almost healed bite mark on it. The mark that wasn't his. The mark that didn't belong there — never had in the first place, and even less so now.

"Not anymore."

"Good."

Their lips brushed once more.

"I feel you though. I can hear your heartbeat," Zero whispered. His hand slid to Kaname's naked chest, lingering briefly before going further and further down.

Kaname drew a shuddering breath at the touch. His pulse quickened, his arms involuntarily tightened around Zero.

"I can hear mine, too…" Zero continued, tracing his lips over Kaname's cheek to his jaw, lowering his head further to nuzzle into the crook of the pureblood's neck. He inhaled deeply and gave the long column before him an experimental lick, a soft groan escaped him at the taste. His hand finished unbuckling Kaname's belt and made quick work of undoing his trousers, pausing for only a second before sneakily delving inside.

Kaname shivered, his hips involuntarily bucked upward. He bit his lower lip, letting out a muffled moan and tilting his head to provide better access. Zero took the invitation for what it was and licked a moist path to Kaname's ear, sucking and biting on the lobe before whispering hotly, "But I like yours better." His fingers around Kaname's now very prominent erection tightened. He gave it a stroke, then another one, slowly at first, then gaining speed and squeezing every now and again.

Kaname tried to stay still, but his body's needs eventually won, and before he could stop himself, he was thrusting into Zero's fisted hand with shameless abandon. His nails turned to claws, his fangs extended and his eyes glowed red.

Zero kept his gaze on Kaname, watching his every reaction, fascinated by every flicker of emotion that crossed his unearthly beautiful face. He leaned in to connect their lips in an open-mouthed kiss, his hand sped up. Kaname growled, gripping Zero's shoulders tighter before yanking his kimono off them to expose perfectly smooth, porcelain skin.

Zero pulled back, gasping. Kaname latched onto his neck, licking and sucking before biting into it hard. Zero gasped at another assault of sensations his body was being subjected to. He froze for a moment, unable to move, then resumed his ministrations and sped up his hand.

All of a sudden, Kaname stiffened, going completely still with a deep groan that got muffled by Zero's captured neck. He stayed like that for a long moment, lightheaded and blinded by bliss. Then his body began to relax, and his hips gave a few more thrusts upward, languidly riding out his orgasm.

He forced his jaw to relax and let go of Zero's neck, and was appalled to find how viciously he had bitten the hunter. Leaning closer anew, he caressed the wound with his lips and tongue, kissing and licking it away.

A shaky breath tumbled past Zero's lips, his form shuddering deliciously at the attention his tender skin was being lavished with. He tilted his head to the side to give Kaname more space while his hands started to work on ridding the pureblood of his shirt. Kaname was only too happy to comply before responding in kind by loosening and pushing open the front of Zero's multilayered kimono.

He pulled away to watch the silk, embroidered fabric slip down and pool around Zero's hips, revealing the hunter in all his perfect beauty. His eyes raked over the pale flesh, drinking in its every inch and burning the sight into his mind. His hands slid over sinfully smooth, flawless skin, slow and reverent, his fingers relishing and memorizing every line they brushed.

Zero couldn't help shivering at the gentle touch, every nerve ending in his body seemingly electrified by it.

Kaname looked up, and their gazes clashed. Their faces drew near, their lips connected anew in another sensual caress.

"Take it now," Kaname encouraged when they parted. "My blood."

Zero hesitated, but nodded in the end. Still, his uncertainty was evident.

Kaname couldn't help chuckling at the hunter's unusually — not to mention endearingly — lost expression.

"Here," he said, his hand rising to his neck, "let me help." He made a small cut with his nail, and the moment the smell of his blood permeated the air Zero's lavender eyes burned red and his newly developed fangs lengthened for the first time.

A smile stretched Kaname's lips as he watched the newborn vampire awaken.

Gently, he put his hand on the back of Zero's head and guided him to his neck. Zero followed his lead, and only a second later, his transformation was completed as he had his first taste of blood.

**-o- **

Kaname woke up to an empty bed.

For a moment, he feared it had all been nothing but a dream; meeting Zero, turning him, escaping with him, their first night together… It wouldn't be his first time dreaming of Zero like that, but this was the one that Kaname wanted to be real the most.

To his delight, it looked like it actually was.

Kaname's tense form relaxed when his eyes found Zero standing at one of the tall windows overlooking the front yard. A smile slowly spread across his face, and a soft sigh of contented relief left him. He stayed in bed for some time, enjoying the sight. Then, when simply watching Zero stopped being enough, he quietly got up, slipped into a robe to cover his nakedness and made his way across the room to wrap his arms around Zero's middle from behind.

Zero rested his hands on Kaname's arms as Kaname trailed light kisses along his partially exposed shoulder and up his neck. He leaned back against Kaname's chest and breathed a deep sigh of contentment.

"It's snowing," he said absently, only half paying attention to the view outside now. "I didn't think it was that time of the year already."

"It is here," Kaname replied quietly as he rested his cheek against Zero's with a contented sigh of his own.

"How far exactly are we from the mainland?"

"Far. Very."

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they continued watching the snow fall.

"I remember now," Zero spoke again after a while.

Kaname hummed inquiringly in response, waiting for Zero to continue.

He did. "Where I saw him, that blond." He looked sideways, his gaze locking with Kaname's. "He was with you the first time we met."

Kaname blinked. "Takuma?" His brows creased briefly. "Why all of a sudden?"

"I saw him," Zero explained his interest.

"Back at the manor?"

Zero nodded. "And here a while ago."

Kaname checked, extending his senses, and sure enough, Takuma was inside the mansion. "Oh. He is a friend."

Zero chuckled. "I gathered. And the others?"

Kaname blinked. "Did you see them too?"

"Them I sensed. They were already here when I woke up."

Kaname nodded in acknowledgement. "They are friends too."

Zero gave him a small smile before returning his gaze out the window.

They fell silent once more.

"...He is coming," Zero said after a long while, involuntarily tensing and tightening his hold on Kaname's arms.

Kaname didn't miss the change. He hugged Zero tighter. "Let him."

Zero looked over his shoulder.

"I'm ready to face him," Kaname added.

Zero raised an eyebrow at him. "You meant to say 'we'," he corrected.

Kaname's only response was a small smile that made Zero's chest tighten uncomfortably. Suddenly feeling worried, he turned around in Kaname's arms, ready to get into their first — and probably one of the _many _to come in the future, Zero was sure — argument, when all of a sudden, he was assaulted by a wave of dizziness.

Grabbing the front of Kaname's robe, Zero leaned his weight against the pureblood to prevent himself from falling. His brows creased, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

_He noticed too late. _

The shift in the air, in Kaname's scent — the change in the nature of his alpha pheromones and their sudden increase. Zero knew what was happening, and he had no way of stopping it.

His legs buckled, but before he fell, Kaname caught him.

"Kaname-" Zero gasped, fisting the fabric of Kaname's robe with the remainder of his rapidly dwindling strength. "Kaname, stop it."

"Shh," Kaname hushed him softly, kissing him on the top of his head. "It will be okay. I promise."

Zero shook his head weakly. "No," he whimpered. "No."

Kaname lifted him up and carried him to the bed, laying him down before sitting on the edge beside him. His hand closed around Zero's still tightly clenched one and gently pried it open, freeing his robe. Leaning over Zero, he stroked the hunter's silver hair and planted a lingering kiss on his forehead.

"It will be over soon," he whispered as he pulled away, and it was the last thing Zero heard before falling asleep.

**-o- **

"What are you going to do?"

Ichiru turned to Kaito with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill that pureblood and get nii-san back."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"What _are _you asking then?"

Kaito sighed. "I'm asking about Zero. You saw it. He was turned. He is a vampire now."

"And?"

"And he went with that vamp."

"And?" Ichiru repeated.

Kaito scowled, frustrated. "And you know as well as I do no vamp could get their fangs on him and then just leave _unscathed_. Unless Zero himself allowed it."

Ichiru's unimpressed expression didn't change. "So?"

Kaito pressed his lips together, uncharacteristically hesitant. "So maybe you should let him be."

Ichiru halted his stride and turned to fully face Kaito. Kaito stopped as well, and so did a group of hunters some distance behind them.

A short while of silence passed between them as Ichiru regarded Kaito coldly.

"You can't be serious."

A huge part of Kaito couldn't believe his own words either. "Maybe I am."

Ichiru snorted, shaking his head. "And you call _me _crazy."

Kaito's scowl returned. "Why can't you just leave him alone?"

Ichiru's expression darkened, his customary secret little smile left his lips. "Because he is _mine_. _My_ brother. _My_ omega. _My _mate to do with as I please. And as much as you have always hated it, there is nothing you can do about it." He half turned, his narrowed gaze never leaving Kaito. "You can come with me, or you can leave. The choice is yours." He looked away and proceeded forward. "The outcome won't change either way."

His hunters followed.

After a while, Kaito did too.

**-o- **

"Are you sure it's wise?"

Kaname feigned obliviousness. "Taking on hunters?"

"Taking on their leader _by yourself_," Takuma elaborated.

"I'm not by myself."

"You know what I mean."

Kaname sighed. "I do."

"Then-"

"No."

Takuma frowned. "Kaname-"

"_No_," Kaname repeated more strongly, interrupting his friend a second time.

Takuma heaved a deep sigh and shook his head. His disapproval was evident, but he didn't try to voice it anymore. Instead, he directed his attention elsewhere; namely, inside Kaname's bedroom.

"Don't you think it will upset him?" Takuma asked, his gaze lingering on Zero's partially visible through the half-open door sleeping form before turning to Kaname.

The corners of Kaname's mouth curled in a slight smirk. "I believe the right word would be 'infuriate'. And it most definitely will."

Takuma raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem too worried about it."

"I think I might be looking forward to it a little."

Takuma couldn't help the amused snort that escaped him. "You've lost your mind," he concluded with a tiny smile, shaking his head.

Kaname chuckled. "I might have."

Their merry mood didn't last long.

Kaname tensed up, his expression grew hard as he looked outside the window.

"They're here," Takuma said quietly.

Kaname nodded. His eyes went to Zero, staying on him for a long moment before shifting to Takuma.

"Keep him safe."

He took one last lingering glance at Zero, then turned around and left.

**-o-**

"Where is my brother?" Ichiru asked the moment Kaname came to a stop some distance away from him.

"You won't be seeing him again," Kaname replied. "Unless you decide to turn around and leave us alone."

Ichiru snorted. "Not happening."

"Then I have no choice."

"You can give him back to me," Ichiru suggested. "Then I might consider killing you quickly."

Low growls sounded from behind Kaname.

"How dare you!" hissed Aidou, one of Kaname's closest friends.

"Speaking to Kaname-sama so impudently…" growled one of the two females in the group; Ruka. "Outrageous!"

"Stay back," Kaname ordered calmly when he sensed the two members of his inner circle move. Naturally, they listened.

Ichiru gave another snort, the corners of his mouth quirking into a mocking smirk. "What obedient little dogs you have." He turned his head, throwing a meaningful look over his shoulder. "I wish some of _mine _could follow their example."

Kaito scowled. Ichiru's smirk widened.

He returned his attention to Kaname. "So which will it be? Slow and painful or _possibly _quick and easy?"

"Neither."

Ichiru shrugged. "Slow and painful it is, then." He reached over his shoulder and drew his katana, placing one foot behind him to get into his fighting stance.

Kaname's eyes flashed red. His body tensed, preparing for a fight as well.

Their subjects followed their examples.

Everything stilled for one breathless second. Then both sides charged forward, and soon all hell broke loose.

**-o- **

Zero persisted in his efforts to break out of his forcefully induced slumber when he felt the battle begin.

He knew he could do it, and he knew he was close. He had regained his consciousness enough to be able to comprehend his surroundings. He had recovered his senses enough to be able to register all their presences. Now all he had to do was open his eyes and wake up.

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_'Open your eyes,' _he told himself. _'Open your eyes,' _he repeated over and over again like a mantra.

'Wake up.'

**-o-**

There was a loud clash of metal against metal as Kaname's sword connected with Ichiru's katana.

The sound came again. And again and again, over and over, as the two tirelessly attacked and deflected each other. Their movements were fast and fluidly sharp, the precision in them deadly.

Kaname managed to block and counter every swing of the sword aimed at him, but so did Ichiru. It went on like that for a while. Neither of them were able to land a single blow. Until Ichiru got bored with their monotonous dance of swords and decided to shake things up with a gun.

A low hiss escaped Kaname as the first bullet grazed his arm — he was fast, but only enough to avoid a direct hit. The second bullet came right after, but it missed completely. So did the third one.

Ichiru tsked, but his annoyance didn't last long. His smirk returning, he shifted his aim sideways and pulled the trigger.

Burgundy eyes widened. Kaname hurried toward the oblivious target that happened to be Ruka who was busy fending for herself in her own battle. Shielding her with his body, he stopped the bullet with his sword, only to have another one lodged in his shoulder.

"Kaname-sama!" came several shouts from different directions.

Kaname stumbled back a few steps, groaning, his free hand gripped his injured shoulder. A wince of pain crossed his features when Ichiru charged at him again, forcing him to lift his sword in defense.

Ichiru snorted. "Not bad," he commended, then leaped back and glanced around briefly. His smirk stretched further as he returned his gaze to the pureblood. "Now let's see how you can handle two at a time." He fired two more shots, each directed straight at the back of one of Kaname's friends and subjects fighting on opposite sides of the field.

Kaname moved without thinking.

**-o- **

Panic gripped Zero's insides as a familiar scent reached him.

_Blood. _

_His_ _mate's_ _blood._

Kaname's_ blood._

He had to open his eyes_ now_.

_'Wake up.'_

He had to. He needed to.

_'Wake up.' _

The scent got thicker. More blood was spilled. He knew, he could sense it, he could feel it in his bones.

_'Wake up.'_

More blood.

Zero's panic grew. His heart raced.

Silver lashes fluttered.

_'Open your eyes. Wake up,' _he kept trying.

He had to go there.He had to go to him.

_'Wake up. _Wake up_.'_

Silver eyebrows knitted briefly. Pale fingers twitched.

_'Wake-' _

Lavender eyes shot wide open as Zero woke up gasping for air.

**-o- **

_"Dammit," _Ichiru swore under his breath, pressing his gun-wielding hand to his pierced side. He retreated, his eyes warily watching Kaname re-emerge from within hundreds of bats some distance away. For once, all mockery and snide amusement were gone from his face.

Kaname regarded his opponent just as carefully. He ignored his own bleeding injuries and forced his body to stay alert through pain and slowly spreading numbness caused by the hunter poison contained within the bullets.

Discarding his gun, Ichiru cut his palm and pressed it to his wound, his lips moving slightly as he whispered what Kaname recognized as a hunter spell. It stopped the bleeding for the time being, but the pain remained. Ichiru's face showed as much.

Kaname shook Ichiru's blood off his free clawed hand and adjusted his stance.

Ichiru tightened his grip on his katana and shifted slightly as well.

It was Kaname who attacked first. Ichiru was quick to respond. Their blades clashed anew, again and again, in quick succession, the force of their collision sending sparks flying. Ichiru's features held no traces of arrogant playfulness any longer, he was serious, and he was going all out. So was Kaname.

Evenly matched, they kept attacking and dodging, retreating briefly before going on the offensive and charging at their opponent anew. When one managed to land a blow, the other responded in kind. Their injuries kept steadily increasing, and they both could tell they were getting weaker by the second.

_It had to end soon. _

They both knew it.

Summoning his dwindling strength, Kaname disintegrated into a flock of black bats once more, avoiding yet another attack, and surrounded Ichiru from all sides before going for the kill. Unfortunately, Ichiru predicted it, and he was quick to strike back.

Kaname recoiled with a roar of pain as Ichiru plunged a previously concealed dagger into his chest. It missed his heart. Barely. But it still hurt, and it hurt bad.

He couldn't breathe. And as he found out a second after fully regaining his original form, he had difficulty staying on his feet either.

Groaning, Kaname fell to his knees, one hand on the cold ground to keep him from collapsing completely while the other shakily made its way to his chest to pull out the dagger lodged firmly in it.

"It's over."

Kaname looked up. Seeing Ichiru in front of him, about to strike, a part of him actually believed those words for one dreadful second of desperation and fear.

He watched Ichiru move, knowing he had to get up and keep fighting, but unable to do anything. His body wouldn't listen.

_Ichiru paused his approach to assume his fighting stance. _

"Kaname-sama!"

_He waited a moment._

Kaname's heart sped up uncontrollably.

…_And then he charged forward._

Kaname inhaled sharply.

_'Zero…'_

But the attack was never delivered.

Kaname blinked up at the sight in front of him, his eyes wide.

Everyone and everything stilled, going completely silent.

"It is," Zero said quietly before pulling a sword out of Ichiru. Throwing it aside, he put his arms around his twin, hugging him, and lowered them both to the ground.

"Nii-san…"Ichiru coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. Dropping his sword, he hugged Zero back, his head falling on his brother's shoulder. _"Nii…san…" _His fingers curled, tightening weakly on the fabric of Zero's kimono.

"I'm here," Zero whispered as his hand gently stroked Ichiru's silver hair. "I'm with you."

Ichiru shifted his head on Zero's shoulder to see the other's face. Their gazes locking, Ichiru exhaled a long sigh, the corners of his lips rose ever so slightly in a tiny smile.

Before long his eyes started to lose their focus. They slid shut, and another sigh escaped Ichiru. Slowly, his hands loosened their hold on Zero and slid down. Then his form went limp against Zero's, and his heart ceased beating.

For one long, shattering moment of deadly stillness, everything else stopped too.

With a shuddering breath, Zero hugged his twin's lifeless body and wept for his loss that he had no one but himself to blame for.

**-o- **

Zero's hand rested on Ichiru's head as he bent down to press a lingering kiss to his twin's cold forehead. Straightening his back, he didn't retreat, but stayed where he was to silently say his final goodbye.

When he was done, he stroked Ichiru's silver hair for the last time, then withdrew his hand and stepped away from the coffin his brother lay in, picking up Ichiru's katana before turning around to make his way toward Kaito.

"Take it," Zero said as he extended his arm and offered the sword to Kaito. "It's yours now."

Kaito frowned at the weapon. "It's the ruling clan's regalia," he said as he looked up at Zero.

"I'm aware of that."

"You can't just give it away."

"It's my decision to make," Zero replied calmly. "And this is what I believe is the right thing to do."

Kaito pressed his lips together. Reluctantly, he accepted the sword.

Zero's lips stretched into a small smile. "You'll do fine," he reassured his friend. "I know you will."

Kaito gave a small nod.

Zero's smile widened a little. "Take care, Kaito," he said by way of farewell as he proceeded to make his way out of the room.

Stopping briefly at the door, he looked over his shoulder, taking one last glance at Ichiru, then turned away and left for good. He walked for a while, eventually reaching a clearing that marked the border between the hunter lands and the neutral grounds.

A smile came to his face as he found a familiar form standing there waiting for him.

"Ready?" Kaname asked with a responding smile.

Zero nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go then."

Kaname extended his hand, and Zero took it without hesitation.

Together, they crossed the border and headed toward their new life.

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

_**A/N: **__Uh, yeah, well, that's it. Sorry if it was a huge disappointment. And thank you for reading, if you actually managed to make it this far *bows* As always, reviews and comments are always welcome. Take care, have a nice day/night, and hope to see you again soon! :D_


End file.
